Our previous applications have described magneto mechanical systems. Previous applications by Nigel Power LLC have described a wireless powering and/or charging system using a transmitter that sends a magnetic signal with a substantially unmodulated carrier. A receiver extracts energy from the radiated field of the transmitter. The energy that is extracted can be rectified and used to power a load or charge a battery.
Our previous applications describe non-radiative transfer of electrical energy using coupled magnetic resonance. Non-radiative, means that both the receive and transmit antennas are “small” compared to the wavelength, and therefore have a low radiation efficiency with respect to Hertzian waves. High efficiency can be obtained between the transmit antenna and a receive antenna that is located within the near field of the transmit antenna.